Impossible n'est pas Wealsey!
by Nolly08
Summary: Oublie que tous les rêves s'envolent, et que tout est un jeu.


Fred a 20 ans. Et à 20 ans il voulait découvrir le monde. Ouvrir sa propre boutique (fait), profiter de la vie, surtout maintenant que la guerre était terminée. Mais ce qu'il désirait le plus, sa volonté la plus profonde, était de conquérir le cœur de sa belle. Et puis qui sait, finir sa vie avec.

A 20 ans, il avait réaliser la plus part de ses projets, sauf peut-être celui de s'introduire dans la cœur d'Hermione, et de le formater en « Je suis follement amoureuse de Fred ». Oui se point, lui semblait plus qu'impossible. Mais comme il le disait si bien, impossible n'est pas Weasley.

Son jumeau l'avait traité de fou puis l'avait encouragé. Ron n'en était pas revenu et lui avait souhaité bonne chance -avec Hermione il en aurait besoin!- Ginny menaçait de le renier s'il osait faire du mal à sa meilleur amie. Harry était du même avis mais préférait la menace d'une raclée bien méritée.

Quant à l'intéressée, elle n'avait même pas réagit et avait décliné son offre poliment, avec un « Haha, Fred tu es très drôle, tu es toujours aussi blagueur mais arrête de jouer avec les sentiments, tu risques de t'y bruler les ailes. »

Pour la convaincre qu'il était vraiment sérieux il avait poussé l'audace à la mettre au pied du mur :

«-Si tu dis non; je saute!

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que la vie est belle et que c'est beau d'aimer ? Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ; c'est faux. Alors arrêtes de jouer au con, descends de ce muret et viens manger. »

Georges s'était moqué de lui pendant deux jours. Ron ne pouvait plus le regarder en face sans rigoler.

Oui, il était finit.

Seul, amoureux et profondément désespéré.

Certes, il fallait avouer que l'on avait connu plus convainquant comment tentative de suicide. Mais que voulez-vous lorsque l'on a la joie de vivre dans le sang, cela devient vite compliqué de trouver une idée pour en finir plus vite.

Lui, qui avait eu tant de chance en amour. C'est vrai, invité Angelina pour le bal en quatrième année s'était avéré être assez simple. Ici c'était tellement différent, les années avaient passé la guerre les avait détruits. Et alors que lui voulait remonter la pente, voilà que le destin s'acharnait contre lui!

Les semaines passèrent encore et encore, et tout son monde s'écroulait peu à peu. Ron trouvait le bonheur avec Lavande, Georges en faisant de même avec Katie Bell. Et Hermione, elle, lui semblait de plus en plus inaccessible.

Ginny lui avait alors souffler l'idée des fleurs. Il lui avait alors envoyer des roses blanches. Il avait faillit se faire éborgner par deux fois. D'une part, parce qu'il utilisait le stéréotype du « toutes les femmes adorent les fleurs » et car s'il la connaissait vraiment il saurait qu'elle y était allergique! Hermione bouda Fred pendant une semaine et la colère la poussa même à quitter la pièce quand il y rentrait. Lui avait boudé sa soeur pendant deux jours. Georges et Ron se sont moqués de lui pendant un mois. La vie était dure, surtout quand il ne pouvait plus faire un pas, sans entendre un ricanement.

Pour se faire pardonner, il lui avait proposé un restaurant, et lors de cette soirée Fred avait pu voir tous ses espoirs renaitre. Ce fut un moment magnifique, mais au moment de l'embrasser, elle dévia la tête pour que les lèvres du rouquin tombent sur sa joue.

Harry lui assurait son soutien mais ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Alors il décida de faire le mort. Il s'exila dans son appartement et loupa les trois diners hebdomadaire de Mrs Weasley.

Il avait su par Georges qu'elle avait trouvé un travail chez Fleury&Bott ainsi qu'un appartement dans le Chemin de Traverse. Fred voyait son projet renaitre et voici un nouveau plan d'attaque qui s'échafaudait dans sa tête. Bref. Son budget loisir de deux mois s'était dilapider en deux semaines, en plumes, livres, et papeteries diverses. Bref, son plan était encore un échec.

Alors cette fois-ci, il prit son courage à deux mains et il décida de l'oublier. Si cette relation n'était qu'à sens unique c'est que ce n'était pas la bonne personne pour lui. Une fois de plus. Pourtant il y avait cru. De plus profond de son coeur. Tant de paroles échangées qui lui avait faire croire l'impossible..

_Flash-Back_

« - Au fait Her-mignonne, tu l'as trouvé ton prince charmant?

-Non pas encore. Mais il est arrivé, je le sais. Sauf qu'il a tellement voulu arriver vite pour me rejoindre qu'il s'est endormi.

-Oh il devrait bien se réveillé rapidement, j'en suis persuadé. Un si joli cœur!

-Je l'espère Fred.. »

_Fin Flash-Back_

Il s'était réveillé, elle s'était endormie.

Sauf que la dépression amoureuse ne lui allait pas du tout. Il perdit trois kilos. Passait ses journées à se morfondre ou à succomber à ses rêveries. Il n'allait plus au repas de sa mère, prétextant rendez-vous d'affaires ou maladie alors qu'il passait ses soirées dans son lit.

Mais vint Noël et là impossible d'être absent. Alors n'étant pas Gryffondor pour rien, il décida de lancer une dernière offensive. Lui faire passer le message par son cadeau. Il acheta une chaine avec une amulette en guise de pendentif, qui, si un jour ses sentiments devenaient réciproques devait s'ouvrir. En arrivant il eu le droit à un sermon magnifiquement mémorable de la part de sa mère. Il battit alors en retraite vers sa chambre, lorsqu'une main l'entraina dans une pièce. Georges, son sauveur!

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que leur mère les appela pour passer à table. Son jumeau parti comme une flèche, Fred le suivant tranquillement, redoutant la confrontation avec Hermione. Malheureusement pour lui, la chance n'était toujours pas de son côté. Il se prit une personne qui sortait un peu trop précipitamment de sa chambre.

« -Hemione?

-Oh pardon Fred, comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un moment dis moi..

Elle semblait gênée, comme si elle aussi redoutait se moment.

Oui assez bien.. et toi ?

Oui, oui .

Un nouvel appel de Mrs Weasley les reveilla

-Tu viens?

-Oui, attends Fred!

Elle se mit alors tu la pointe des pieds et lui remit le col de sa chemise correctement. Puis doucement elle déposa un baiser timide au coin des lèvres d'un Fred totalement paralysé. Elle lui lissa une dernière fois le col puis se détacha.

-voilà tu es parfait maintenant!

-Mer-.. Merci.

Merlin, voilà qu'il devenait bègue!

Le repas se déroula joyeusement, Fred se trouvait en face d'une Hermione plus qu'heureuse qui lui faisait la conversation. Il la découvrit même entreprenante quand, après un echec d'étirement de jambes sous la table il lui donna un léger coup de pied, elle vint coller sa cheville contre la sienne en rougissant discrètement.

Le dernier morceau de buche engloutit et tous partirent dans le salin afin d'organiser la distribution des cadeaux. Ginny devenait la dictatrice de la distribution. Lorsque chacun eut reçu la totalité de ses cadeaux les plus vieux laissèrent leurs enfants et repartirent discuter dans la salle à manger. Ginny mit alors un peu de musique et entraina Harry sur la piste de danse improvisée autour des fauteuils. Fred était plongé dans ses pensées et fixait le vide. Il se réveilla lorsqu'hermione vint s'assoir à ses cotés.

« Merci Fred, ton cadeau est vraiment magnifique!

-Oh tu sais il n'y a pas de quoi..

-C'est vraiment adorable et puis je pourrais mettre des photos à l'intérieur. »

Le cœur de Fred ne fit qu'un bond. Ouvert? Il s'était ouvert? Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et partie danser avec les autres. Il se jeta en vitesse sur sa pile de cadeaux et attrapa celui d'Hermione. A la vue de l'emballage cela ressemblait fortement à un livre. Il déchira le papier cadeau avec empressement, un peu perplexe lorsqu'il découvrit un album photo. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur des photos de sa famille, de ses amis, de lui seul et enfin d'Hermione et lui prisent plutôt dans l'année. Le reste était vide. Incrédule il lu les légendes. ''Toi et moi à Poudlard.'' ; ''Toi et moi dans le jardin''; ''Toi et moi après le Quiddich''; ''Toi et moi en étendant le linge''; ''Toi et moi dans la cuisine''. Il remarqua qu'il y avait des légendes pour des emplacements vides. '' Toi et moi à la mer''; ''Toi et moi dans Londres''; ''Toi et moi sous la Tour Eiffel''; '' Moi aussi je t'aime gros bêta!''. Le cœur battant à cent mille, l'adrénaline à en faire une overdose, il se lança sur la piste de danse alors que démarrait un slow, et s'approcha de sa dulcinée.

« - M'accorderiez-vous cette danse Mademoiselle Granger ?

-Avec plaisir Mr Weasley. »

En la remerciant pour son cadeau il la fit tournoyer un peu.

« -Merci pour ton cadeau, j'ai hâte de pouvoir le remplir..

-Ce n'est pas grand chose..

-Mais ça compte pour moi. »

Maintenant joue contre joue, silencieux, chacun savourait le plaisir de s'être trouvé.

« -Tu sais, je n'acceptais pas tes propositions, car je pensais réellement que tu te moquais de moi. Même si je me suis mis sérieusement à douter après le restaurant. Tu étais tellement entêté que cela ne pouvait être un jeu. Et puis après tu venais toujours à la librairie, je trouvais ça mignon et quand je pensais que tu allais conclure tu as disparu de la circulation. Pendant trois mois. C'est long trois mois. Surtout sans toi.

-J'attendais un signe venant de toi. Un signe qui ne venait pas alors j'ai cru bon d'abandonner.

-Et maintenant tu es là.

-Et je ne partirai plus. »

La musique cessa doucement et au dessus de leur tête le gui fit son apparition.

« -Sacré Harry, pour une fois que son aide marche..

-Je crois qu'il serait approprié de me donner un baiser Mr Weasley, au lieu de se plaindre au sujet de mon pauvre meilleur ami..

-Mais avec plaisir Mademoiselle Granger. »

Ils scellèrent alors leurs lèvres, encore et encore. Ils étaient en parfaite harmonie. Ils étaient deux à attendre ce moment, tout deux amoureux, tout deux à le savourer pleinement. Après s'être séparé il lui chuchota « tu sais, moi aussi je t'aime Hermione. ».

Une voix s'éleva des bras d'Harry « Ron! Tu me dois 5 gallions! »


End file.
